This invention relates to the field of photographic processing, in particular to the field of processing photographic paper.
In the field of color photographic paper processing it is desirable to reduce the time from exposure to print delivery. This is desirable in order to, for example, reduce customer waiting times, enable other services such as allowing the customer to select the images desired, and increase productivity. In the past this reduction in time from exposure to print delivery has been achieved by various means. The linear speed of the media in the processing machine has been increased at the expense of machine size and more rapid processes have been introduced into the marketplace to achieve productivity benefits in smaller machines. In the minilab sector, machine size cannot be increased appreciably because of constraints on machine xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d. Bigger machines usually mean larger tanks, hence the utilization of such machines needs to be high to stop degradation of the chemicals.
Conventional continuous processing machines expose and process images in a serial fashion. There is, therefore, a time lag between the first print emerging from the machine and the last print. This time lag can be several minutes in duration depending upon the machine. Smaller minilabs have the longest time lag since to be small they must be slow. If the images could be processed in a parallel fashion, such that the first and the last images were processed together, the time to deliver the images could be drastically reduced.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present invention, a processor which enables a whole series of images to be produced at one time is provided.
According to the present invention there is provided a method of processing a print order comprising the steps of supplying a sheet of output media, exposing the sheet to form latent images of all images in the print order, developing the exposed sheet in a single processing space and drying the developed sheet, the entire print order being delivered simultaneously.
The present invention further provides apparatus for processing a print order comprising means for supplying a sheet of output media, means for exposing the sheet to form latent images of all images in the print order, a single processing space in which the exposed sheet is developed and drying means for drying the developed sheet, the entire print order being output simultaneously.
Preferably the single processing space is a rotatable drum chamber.
The processor of the invention provides numerous advantages. The whole order of prints arrives at the same time. Therefore, there is no waiting time between delivery of the first print and delivery of the last. The processing time for each order is shorter than the processing time of an equivalent size order processed in a conventional continuous processing machine using the same amount of chemistry. The processor has a smaller footprint than a conventional continuous machine.
The processing takes place at close to current replenishment rates. As the processing is done in batch mode there are no standing solutions of the processing chemistry. This has further advantages such as: no process control is required as fresh solutions are used for each batch order; no control strips are therefore required; and, as there are no standing solutions, there are less odors. Moreover, the processor is self-cleaning so less time is required for maintenance.
The processor is suitable for low utilization environments and is office compatible due to the apparently dry operation.
The invention allows use of rapid RX process and very unstable chemistry. It is possible to use wider rolls of print media than used in conventional processing which reduces finishing and packaging costs. Enlargements of prints up to the maximum drum size are possible.
The cost and productivity of this process are very competitive against inkjet and thermal processes.